


mistletoe

by eneniem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Liam Dunbar Being an Idiot, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, Thiam being idiots, let's pretend it burns them when they touch it, mistletoe is poisonous to werewolves, throwing mistletoe at your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneniem/pseuds/eneniem
Summary: I can't do summaries, so:Just some Thiam christmas oneshot that took me way too much time to write.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my first attempt at writing anything like... ever, so I'm sorry for the quality of this. Also English isn't my first language, they'd probably be plenty of mistakes. Enjoy this and merry late-Christmas! Feel free to comment!

Theo was never one to expect compassion or mercy. He learned not to the hard way. The dread doctors weren't kind or willing to give second chances. That's why Parrish knocking on his car window in a middle of a night while he was unusually soundly asleep caught him off guard. Even more surprising was his offer. The shock of being woken up at 4 am, by Jordan of all people and being offered a roof over his head for 3 week while the policeman is away for holidays with his family (since when did he even have any family?) made him agree to the policeman's proposition.

Jordan made his offer at early morning the day he was leaving, leaving him keys to his apartment, address and a promise to tell the pack. When Theo woke up, he was doubly confused. Firstly, it was one of better nights of sleep in the last few years, and for sure the best after coming back from Skinwalkers' prison. Second, there was a set of unknown keys and a piece of paper with a name, an adress and a phone number scribbled on it. His drowsiness was wearing off and he remembered what happened at 4 o'clock. He didn't catch everything, being too spooked, but single words about celebrating, pack dinner, warm place and since Theo just wanted to go back to slumber, he agreed.

As he later found out, he had agreed to looking after Jordan's apartment for 3 weeks while he was on holiday, as in 'living in it so it doesn't stand empty and so you can have a place to live', staying in touch with the young policeman and the pack and going to some kind of Christmas dinner (he was so going to).

Taking care of someone's house was strange. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but the strange, unfamiliar scent of other supernatural creature, a real supernatural, ebedded into every furniture, every surface, the unfamiliar objects all around him and the sound of other heartbeats in the building didn't let him sleep for 3 days straight when he finally decided to not suffer in the cold and come in. But the sleep became easier, the place became familiar, the sounds and smells not so strange and yeah, the warmth was nice too. Let alone the possibility of washing clothes, a place to put his textbook and study and an actual bed instead of his backseat.

He quickly got used to his new morning routine of actually eating breakfast, drinking some not-so-shitty coffee, because of course Parish left his place fully stored for him, and studying before he goes to work at Deaton's or for a run and then studies more when he doesn't work.

That's why Theo was so surprised when at 9 am on Sunday, at his 10th day at the borrowed house, after he had returned from his morning run and was drinking his second coffee in an actual cup, someone was trying to get in. Having been reading his biology textbook, he hadn't heard it at first, but now he heard it clearly. Someone was trying to get into the flat, and not very successfully. He heard someone trying to fit a key into the lock, then cursing, the voice somewhat familiar then again, key fitting into a lock and someone came stumbling into his-not-his living room.The someone had a messy hair and several packed bags in his hands and almost tripped over his own feet, and well, that someone was Liam Dunbar. Liam Dunbar who had the nerve to grin at his after breaking into his apartment in broad daylight bringing some bags. The worst burglar in the world. Not that it wasn't nice to have someone here, someone who was even kind of a friend here, but actually what the hell.

-What are you doing here? - Asked Theo, irritated by the younger's antics.

\- I came to bring you some Christmas spirit and joy, you brooding wet blanket- Liam said enthusiastically, waging the bags he had in his hands

\- And by bringing me joy you mean…- he said, because really, despite knowing Liam wasn't stupid he sometimes doubted his intelligence.

\- ugh, I'm going to hang some decorations here so it doesn't look so grim because of course you wouldn't do it- The beta explained, as if it was obvious.

-It's not like I celebrate Christmas- The chimera started.

-You don't have to. Just go drink your dull coffee and do whatever you were doing before, act like I'm not even around and when I'm finished just embrace the warmth the ornaments give, it's gonna be so beautiful, I've got so much- Liam interrupted him, babbling.

\- Does Parish even know you want to clutter his house with your decorations?- Theo asked, just to be sure. He didn't want to make the policeman angry by Liam hanging ornaments in his house or ruining something. You never know what the werewolf is up to.

\- Of course, I've got the owner's full permission- said the younger boy, obviously proud of asking in advance, grinning, wide and adorable, and you just knew it couldn't be anything good with this smile.

\- He permitted to it?- he asked with shock, then, after a moment- You know what? Whatever. Just don't make too much noise or mess please, I'm trying to study here.- there was no point in trying to argue with Liam over a thing like this, he was just too damn stubborn.

Theo tried to return to his studying. He really tried. He just wasn't used to somebody else being a room away and he couldn't help but stretch his hearing to know what Liam was doing. He tried to focus, but it was pointless with the other boy's bustling and his loud steps and the way he was so clumsily pulling things out of cabinets- what was he even looking for?- and humming some -probably- Christmas carols out of tune. Theo, not seeing any point in continuing his reading now, he couldn't really concentrate on a subject, went to lean back against the doorframe and see what Liam was doing. Liam was, well, obscuring his view of something with his body. As he moved over, Theo saw a Christmas tree, -Wait, a Christmas tree? What else was Parrish hiding in those cabinets? - and, as Liam turned a little bit, he saw the younger boy very clumsily doing something with a Christmas ball.

-What are you doing?- Theo decided to ask, since he couldn't figure out what Liam could possibly be doing moving his hands like that, the movements rapid and ungainly. But before he could get an answer, Liam visibly startled and two sounds could be simultaneously heard. The sound of glass shattering as the glass object hit the floor, dropping from the beta's clumsy hands, and the weirdly high screech of voice.

-Why would you spook me like that?!- Liam screamed again, this time lower and after clearing his throat.

-I… spooked you?- Theo asked, a little surprised and a little amused

-Yes, you did! You can't just sneak around to someone and scare them like it's a freaking Halloween! Different holiday, Theo, time to switch off your spooky mode!- Liam was speaking fast and loud, visibly trying to conceal his embarrassment with the harsh words, but the blush on his cheeks and the tone of his voice gave him away.

-What are you even… Oh really? I was sneaking around? It's not like I was next room so you could perfectly hear me- Theo said exasperated, and frowned, because how dare he?

-Yes, really, you are always sneaking around! if you didn't sneak around maybe I wouldn't break this thing- The beta said in accusatory voice, as he pointed his hand at the floor where the shards of painted glass were now lying.

-I am not sneaking around! I'm not even walking this silently! And this- the chimera almost screamed, as he sized the remnants of the ornament up- is entirely your fault. Maybe if you were actually using your supernatural hearing, you would notice I was walking here.- Liam was unbearable sometimes.

-It's not my fault you're being ridiculously silent when doing things like this. What is even a point of- the werewolf yelled

-I'm sorry, I'm not being ridiculously silent, it's normal human level- Theo didn't let go of the argument, matching the blonde in the volume.

-Yes, you are! It's not normal human, it's a chimera-sneaking-around-without-a-sound level of sound! You can't expect me to be prepared for things like that!- they were both screaming at this point, Liam gesturing wildly.

-I AM- the older subdued his voice, surrendering- going back to studying, so please, when I'm next room, try not to be loud, don't sing and don't break things, I don't want to have to explain to Parish why- he said in beseeching voice.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't worry, go back to your scheming- Liam said non-commitally under his breath, already going back to his- whatever he was doing, probably decorating the three, not at all minding the broken glass object on the floor. Theo just shook his head at the blond's antics. 'What a dork' he thought to himself and spun around to return to the kitchen table to continue trying to study.

Theo was really trying to come back to reading the textbook. He really was. He had the conditions, he had motivation and, to his surprise, Liam really made as little sound as possible. Well, up until this moment. "Ow, ow, ow shhhh ow ow aaah" started sounding from the living room. Theo furrowed his brows, but didn't stop reading, Liam was probably picking up the pieces of the glass ball he ruined earlier. But then the series of "ow"s, hissing and groaning sounded again. What was it?

-Hey Liam, what's going on?- he asked from his place at the kitchen table, not wanting to interrupt his pretended activity

-What? Nothing.- the younger boy replied rapidly

-So what do you sound like you're in pain?- the chimera inquired suspiciously

. -I'm not- he sounded hurried and Theo heard a very clear skip on his heartbeat so he decided, with a sigh, to leave his books and go see it for himself.

When he walked the few steps to the living room, what he saw shocked him. He didn't know if the stupidity or Liam's determination shocked him more, because Liam was standing there, in the temporary-his living room, holding a mistletoe in his hands and trying to do something with it, his hands red from the contact with the plant. The poisonous to werewolves plant

. -WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?- Theo screamed, because really, what the hell was he doing? He hurriedly stepped a few steps in the beta's direction.

-Hanging the mistletoe?- Liam asked more than said, clearly taken aback. He was standing in the middle of the room, the offending plant in hands. He was trying to hold it while still trying to make it have as little contact with his skin as possible.

-The mistletoe! Mistletoe! Why did you even bring it here?!- The older kept his voice louder, because how can one be so reckless and inconsiderate?

-Uhm… because my mom gave it to me?- if Liam was taken aback earlier, now he's completely lost in the situation, apparently not seeing anything wrong in what he's doing. He could be so oblivious sometimes, it was bewitching.

-But why are you hanging it there?- The chimera kept asking, stepping closer to the blond one, ready to help.

-Because she told me to- And the younger kept persisting. He was really getting sick of this.

-NO! 'WHY ARE DOING IT' AS IN 'WHY ARE YOU DOING IT, IF IT'S POISONOUS'?!- the older exclaimed.

-Because it's a tradition- wait, IT'S POISONOUS??- Liam had the nerve to actually be asking it. He couldn't believe in this guy sometimes.

-That's what I just said- The brunet started, but got interrupted.

-Now it makes sense why it burns when I touch it…- the younger boy sounded like he was genuinely thinking about it. About time- Well, where's the thread then?- he asked finally, after a moment of silence and Theo's futile hope he'd finally throw away this thing.

-Why would you need a thread?- the chimera was confused, the young werewolf genuinely took him aback with his question.

-So I can hang it?- he said as if it was obvious, looking at Theo like he was the insane one here.

-You're not hanging it- he insisted, stepping even closer so that he was two feet away from the younger boy, close enough so he could stop him, whatever he was planning to do, without being exposed too much to the mistletoe.

-Yes, I am- Liam countered stubbornly.

-No, you're not- Theo replied with equal conviction.

-Yes, I am- now the shorter one was getting defensive, voice insistent.

-No, you're not- and honestly fuck precautions, if Liam kept insisting on hanging this thing in the temporary-his apartment, he's going to take it away from him using force, because he's not risking having this plant here for too long. He passed the rest of the distance separating him from Liam and reached with his hands to try to grab the poisonous plant, but Liam was faster and moved the hand holding the mistletoe behind himself.

-Yes, I am, watch me doing it- but when Theo is pressed against him, he moves the hand above his hand because really Liam, you're shorter, how is that supposed to work? and stands on his tiptoes to get the plant as far away from the chimera as possible, which isn't far at all, only few inches separating their hands, with Theo leaning on Liam, grabbing with his hand for the cause of this whole turmoil and Liam leaning away, twisting and stretching his arm as much as he can in order to not give up the plant.

-YOU'RE NOT HANGING A POISONOUS PLANT IN MY HOUSE!- Theo was really exasperated. Why won't he just give up this pointless fight?

-Yes, I am!- Liam was still stubborn about it- IT'S NOT GONNA SUFFOCATE YOU OR ANYTHING, JUST CHILL, WILL YOU?

-YOU'RE. NOT. HANGING. IT. THERE!- The chimera's fingers reach the werewolf's wrist and then palm, almost grabbing the offending object.

-Yes, I a- When Liam was trying to persist his idiotic idea, they both heard the door opening. They turned their heads in the direction of the entrance, both still pressed against each other, standing in the middle of the room, Liam still with the mistletoe held high in his hand, on his tiptoes and Theo with his arms held high, his right hand touching Liam's left, holding the plant.

-Hi Theo! Jordan asked me to give you these- Lydia comes in through the door, holding two bags of something, and looks at them, still stuck in that position. -Oh! Hi guys! So, um…- she looked amused, with the knowing, sly smile on her face- I'm not interrupting, leaving now, have fun!- she left as fast as she appeared, only leaving the bags in her trail.

They both look at eachother, Liam first looking away from Theo's face, instead looking at the mistletoe overhead, then at the door Lydia just came through and out of. The chimera first looked at the werewolf, then kept looking at him, but then followed his gaze to the plant the younger was holding in his hand.

-Um… so okay, I'm not hanging it?- Liam started awkwardly, more asking than telling really, when Theo looked at his face, he was blushing and averting his gaze

-Eeeeh… I guess so?- The older responded equally awkward, feeling somewhat caught after Lydia's unexpected visit. He didn't know exactly about what he was reacting this way, why Liam was reacting this way, why it all was this way.

-Um… yeah, so I've got this thing to do, you know, it's-

The beta floundered, trying to direct their conversation in any direction, just talk about something to avoid the silence and awkwardness, moving his arm slowly away from the chimera's now-loose grip, and down. Theo then looked again at Liam's face, noticing the plush on his cheeks and him slightly moving his arm out of his hold, averting his gaze and then oh. He understood. They were standing close, very close, with the mistletoe over their heads and it was a Christmas season. Custom is a custom and this is as good of an occasion as he could get. Theo looked again at the plant, then at Liam's face.

-Oh, for fuck's sake!- he finally exclaimed. He closed the gap remaining between them, which was really inches, and just kissed the other boy. Liam remained still for a moment, surprised, Theo hesitated if he didn't do anything out of place, didn't read anything wrong, but then Liam caught on on what was going on, and leaned into the kiss, visibly relaxing, and returning the kiss. They separated abruptly, because the werewolf moved away quickly, flailing his held-high hand:

-Ow! Aaaaaaah! It hurts! Why is it hurting so bad?!- the beta yelled.

-What the hell Liam?- the older looked at him incredulously, because really what the hell? Why was he breaking the moment?

-It's really poisonous!- the beta kept flailing his hand, hissing by the way.

-Yeah? That's what I said?- Theo said incredulously.

-My whole hand is red!- The young werewolf was now looking at his hand, really red and still holding the mistletoe.

-Why are you still holding this?- Theo couldn't believe how unthinking the younger boy could be sometimes. What he couldn't believe even more was when Liam decided to throw the offending plant right at him. The object landed on his hand, almost instantly burning the skin there.

-Aaaaaaaaah! What the fuck Liam?!- Theo shouted, now flailing his own, getting-red, hand.

-It hurts- Liam said as if it was obvious, with significantly less pain in his tone as before.

-Yes, I can feel it, is this a reason to throw it at me??!- the chimera exclaimed in pain

-No, I just- The blonde tried to explain

-Geez, why do you have to be like that- Theo said and just threw the plant back at the werewolf, which only resulted in another wave of screams coming from the beta .

-OW! It hurts!- and now the younger was the ne flailing his hand again.

-Liam, I swear if you won't stop screaming in gonna stab you with my claws covered in mistletoe so you won't heal!- Theo said seriously

-aaaaAAAAAH! Don't you know of a way to make it not hurt? Aren't you supposed to be smart or something?- The werewolf spoke hastily, sounding sore.

-There's no medicine for your stupidity, I'm sorry!- the chimera answered back

-What do I do with it now?- Liam sounded distressed, and he finally threw the offending plant on the floor.

-I don't know?? Maybe just throw it away??- Theo said quizzically, and moved a little to reach with his hand for the younger's arm and take away his pain.

-T-thanks, that was nice- the beta said later, with relief, blushing a little. -so- he started- what are we doing now?

-I don't know. Whatever, just not hanging the mistletoe here, its mission is accomplished, it can disappear now- Theo replied, while looking at Liam's face to check for his reaction.

-But- the werewolf started with a funny pout on his face, which made the chimera feel warm.

-No!- the older cut off.

~THE END~


End file.
